


A Holy Family AU

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters, Polygamy, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Hastur (Good Omens), She/her pronouns for Ligur (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art Trade with @ovelex who wanted a reverse au gender swapped version of the Hellbeans~I even made sure the names were female/male and indeed they are so they will remain as Jasper, Chase, and Aza~Just females with a twist~
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	1. Chapter 1

God hadn't smited them when Ligur found herself to be carrying what would be come to be called the, 'Kitters' or 'Angelits'.

Nor did She Damn them nor Fall them when Hastur ceased her duties when her mate grew ever closer she felt to the birthing of these Kitters.

The day the three little Angelits were born, though hidden upon Earth, one of Her best Creations no less, Hastur and Ligur were found-

Tucked away in a lone Church, stained glass windows the multiple colors of Ligurs beautiful wings and eyes.

She appeared as a light within the glass, in happy colors that touched upon Her Angel's who though hidden away from where the Light did not touch, were warmed by Her Grace despite and even touched their Kitters who suckled contently along their mum's tired side.

'Their beautiful my Children~'

Hastur looked at the colors and whispered tentively, "Thank you, Mum."

'Why did you choose Earth I wonder? Do you fear me that much?'

"Yes, Mum-" Hastur returned as she ever so slowly shifted towards Ligur who leaned upwards tiredly to lick her young.

They didn't appreciate the Light upon them right then and started to mew loudly in protest.

'My apologies~' God's voice chuckled almost as She toned down the Light and at once the Kitters went back to calmly feeding or now sleeping within their mum's side.

'Shall you be coming Home then one day?'

Both mum's looked to one another in despair and Ligur, tired from a long night of laboring asked in fear, her Angelits innocent from their mum's decisions, "It was my choice, Mum… I felt it best to come here… I felt… Safe… It felt right-"

'A true mum~'

"Really?"

'Mums choose their children over anything else once their minds have been set. Be it duties to Heaven and Me!'

Hastur nuzzled her partner lovingly and went to say something along the lines of, 'We never stopped loving you though, Mum-" But God Herself spoke first, voice a soft and loving whisper, 'May I hear their names? If they are to be Angel's of Heaven I would love to hear their names first hand~'

At the words that their Litter would be welcomed into Heaven, Ligur rumbled happily as Hastur touched eat daughter in turn and answered her Mum, "Jasper was born first-"

Jasper, a Piebald and smallest, seemed an odd sort but both mum's hoped, given time and practice, she'd be happy to serve God to and earn her wings and join them Above along with her sisters~

"We have the second, Chase~"

God knew already their fates and knew all to well Chase would grow up into the rebel of the family and stay upon Earth. Stay to teach the mortals about Angel's and Demons alike, teach them about spirits and truth and become the son they never had!

Jasper trying hard to work towards Heaven but loved by her parents, was let go to follow her desires and Walked Down to Hell and followed the path of a Demon.

Now the last-

"Aza, our baby baby~"

Born last but also the longest without needing measurements, she was to be the most Angelic Angel God Herself had to admit that She had ever seen!

The purest of hearts, Aza though named after a Demon, was far from one even finding some sort of power unknown to many other Angel's to purify the Fallen and Damned back into Angel's!

But to tell these new mum's these things?

'These girls are wonderful and I love each one as if I Created them by my hands alone.' She said instead then shone the colors once more, soft and warm upon each one of their little bodies before leaving the happy family to their new life upon Earth, 'I Bless you and your beautiful family my Children~ And await your return to Heaven~'

And like She was never there, God was gone and Hastur was with Ligur, laying close beside her partner, gazing lovingly together upon the three perfect forms they'd brought into the world, the world the Mum of everything had Created, and smiled as it dawned on them-

They had brought into Her world their own Creations and instead of punishment, they'd been Blessed~

Heads touching, a whispered, 'love you,' and 'love you too,' were passed between the pair and then silence, nothing but loving Holy silence~


	2. A Holy Family AU Second Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second version due to overlooking poor Coraline
> 
> I am ashamed of myself, yesterday really got me into a tizzy-So here's a page for her~

God hadn't smited them when Ligur found herself to be carrying what would be come to be called the, 'Kitters' or 'Angelits'.

Nor did She Damn them nor Fall them when Hastur ceased her duties nor Dagon when the women's mate grew ever closer they felt to the birthing of these Kitters.

The day the three little Angelits were born, though hidden upon Earth, one of Her best Creations no less, Hastur, Dagon, and Ligur were found-

Tucked away in a lone Church, stained glass windows the multiple colors of Ligurs beautiful wings and eyes.

She appeared as a light within the glass, in happy colors that touched upon Her Angel's who though hidden away from where the Light did not touch, were warmed by Her Grace despite and even touched their Kitters who suckled contently along their mum's tired side.

'Their beautiful my Children~'

Hastur looked at the colors and whispered tentively, "Thank you, Mum."

'Why did you choose Earth I wonder? Do you fear me that much?'

"Yes, Mum-" Dagon returned as she ever so slowly shifted towards Ligur who leaned upwards tiredly to tend to her young.

The Kitters didn't appreciate the Light upon them right then and started to mew loudly in protest.

'My apologies~' God's voice chuckled almost as She toned down the Light and at once the Kitters went back to calmly feeding or now sleeping within their mum's side.

'Shall you be coming Home then one day?'

The mum's looked to one another in despair and Ligur, tired from a long night of laboring asked in fear, her Angelits innocent from their mum's decisions, "It was my choice, Mum… I felt it best to come here… I felt… Safe… It felt right-"

'A true mum~'

"Really?"

'Mums choose their children over anything else once their minds have been set. Be it duties to Heaven and Me!'

Hastur nuzzled her partner lovingly and went to say something along the lines of, 'We never stopped loving you though, Mum-" But God Herself spoke first, voice a soft and loving whisper, 'May I hear their names? If they are to be Angel's of Heaven I would love to hear their names first hand~'

At the words that their Litter would be welcomed into Heaven, Ligur rumbled happily as Dagon touched each Kitter in turn and answered her Mum, "Jasper was born first-"

Jasper, a Piebald and smallest, seemed an odd sort but both mum's hoped, given time and practice, she'd be happy to serve God to and earn her wings and join them Above along with her sisters~

"We have the second, Chase~"

God knew already their fates and knew all to well Chase would grow up into the rebel of the family and stay upon Earth. Stay to teach the mortals about Angel's and Demons alike, teach them about spirits and truth.

Jasper trying hard to work towards Heaven but loved by her parents, was let go to follow her desires and Walked Down to Hell and followed the path of a Demon.

"Coraline~ Our only son, hmhm~" Dagon chuckled as she kissed her baby upon the ginger head tenderly.

Coraline himself would follow Chase and stay upon Earth, amazed upon Her Creations and their many wonders.

He'd make things to help better the mortals speak to their lost fellows-Help others find ley lines and hotspots to which read up and study better how the past came to the present and or phenomenon happened at all.

Now the last-

"Aza, our baby baby~"

Born last but also the longest without needing measurements, she was to be the most Angelic Angel God Herself had to admit that She had ever seen!

The purest of hearts, Aza though named after a Demon, was far from one even finding some sort of power unknown to many other Angel's to purify the Fallen and Damned back into Angel's!

But to tell these new mum's these things?

'These children are wonderful and I love each one as if I Created them by my hands alone.' She said instead then shone the colors once more, soft and warm upon each one of their little bodies before leaving the happy family to their new life upon Earth, 'I Bless you and your beautiful family my Children~ And await your return to Heaven~'

And like She was never there, God was gone leaving Dagon and Hastur with Ligur, laying close beside their partner, gazing lovingly together upon the four perfect forms they'd brought into the world, the world the Mum of everything had Created, and smiled as it dawned on them-

They had brought into Her world their own Creations and instead of punishment, they'd been Blessed~

Heads touching, whispered, 'love yous,' and 'love you toos,' were passed between the three and then silence, nothing but loving Holy silence~


End file.
